Never Letting Go
by IsItDead
Summary: Thor finds Loki after he has run away. Human AU, Slash, Incest, Underage, Self-Harm, Drug use


Never Letting Go

Thor is eighteen and newly moved out when he gets the call from his parents that Loki has run away. He gets in his car and starts driving.

He finds Loki two states over in a wrecked motel room high as a kite.

His fifteen year old brother is sprawled on the bed with his t-shirt bunched up so that Thor can see the pale flesh of Loki's abdomen.

There is a horizontal line of crimson on both of his equally pale arms. The razor is lying on the nightstand.

Thor picks his way through the mess to the bed, and sits down beside his brother. From this close range he can clearly see the tear tracks on Loki's cheeks.

He reaches out a hand and pets his brother's raven hair and Loki sobs.

He pulls his brother into his arms and asks what is distressing him.

"I found adoption papers in the attic. Congratulations, Thor! You're an only child!" Loki snaps.

"Perhaps you are mistaken." Thor reasons.

"No, my name was on them as well as mother's signature." Loki replies, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter." Thor soothes, holding Loki tightly. "We're brothers."

"But we aren't." Loki denies, "We've never been brothers. It's all been a lie."

"Loki..." Thor starts, desperate to make his little brother see that nothing has changed between them. That's when Loki kisses him.

* * *

Thor is three when his parents bring his baby brother home. Thor stares at the pale creature in his mother's arms. He looks into the baby's eyes, which are already piercing.

His parents let him hold the small bundle of life. He looks down at the baby and silently promises to protect him. He's never letting Loki go.

* * *

The feel of Loki's lips against his is a shock.

Thor is not sure what he should do in this situation. His brother is extremely upset about the papers he had found, and is also definitely under the influence of one drug or another.

Loki's lips are so soft against his. It would be so easy to fall into the kiss and consume his younger brother.

He pushes Loki away. "What are you doing, brother?"

"I'm not your brother. We aren't, but I can be..." _yours_. Loki trails off, but Thor knows what it was that his brother did not say.

Loki lays back on the bed, his hands tangle in Thor's shirt, trying to get Thor above him.

"I've not done anything before," Loki tells him, "You're the first person I've ever kissed. You could make me yours, Thor."

* * *

Thor is four and he hates being sent to school. He gets along well with the other kids, but his misses Loki desperately.

He becomes friends with a boy named Fandral, but it does not make it any easier to be away from his beloved little brother for hours.

When he comes home he whispers apologies to one year old Loki. Then he spends all the time until he has to go to bed by his brother's side, telling him anything that pops into his mind.

Even when it is bedtime they are not parted. Loki's crib is in Thor's room. It's been that way since the day Loki had come home. Thor had insisted that his baby brother stay in his room with him.

* * *

Thor is braced over Loki now, he had allowed his younger brother to pull him where he wanted him. He reaches out a hand to stroke the side of Loki's pale face.

Thor prepares to speak, but Loki places a hand over his mouth.

"I've heard stories about you, about this," Loki gently squeezes Thor's erection, making him groan. Loki smiles and stares into his eyes, "Come on Thor. Show me that the stories are true. Split me open with your cock."

* * *

Thor is eleven and Loki is eight. Thor makes sure that no one bullies his little brother, and attacks anyone who tries. He is Loki's champion.

Thor likes physical things, and excels at sports, but Loki prefers quieter things and spends hours reading. Their differences do not matter. They are still as close as they have always been.

* * *

Thor stares at Loki, who is spread out under him. His brother's pale cheeks are flushed.

He wants to ravage his beautiful brother. He wants to push on his brother's body until he can fit his cock inside. He wants to make his brother scream his name. He wants to make it so that his name is the only thing that Loki is able to say.

Loki's whimper and the shaky nod of his head, make him realize that he has been speaking those thoughts aloud.

* * *

Thor is fifteen and Loki is twelve and his younger brother has just grown more withdrawn over the years.

Loki does not bother with making friends, something that Thor does with ease.

Thor still devotes his time to his younger brother. Often staying home with Loki, instead of going out with his friends.

Thor gets girlfriends, but Loki will always matter a million times more than anyone else.

He cares more about Loki than his friends Fandral, Volstagg, Hogan, and Sif, and definitely more than a girlfriend. His girlfriends never seem to be able to grasp the concept that Loki will always come first. He has gathered quite a list of exes because of it.

* * *

Thor kisses Loki hard. He practically devours the younger boy. He does not pull back until his brother's lips are swollen and bloody. He enjoys the dazed expression that Loki is wearing on his face.

"I'm going to ruin you, little brother." Thor growls into Loki's ear. His younger brother trembles and begs, "Please."

They struggle out of their clothes as they kiss again. When they succeed in doing that Thor presses his fingers into Loki's mouth, getting them wet.

Thor twists their tongues together as he reaches between Loki's legs and breaches him with his finger.

* * *

Thor is sixteen when he begins to have dreams about bedding his brother. The dreams turn him on like nothing else, but they leave him feeling guilty. What kind of person has dreams like that about their thirteen year old brother?

He tries to not let it interfere with their relationship and he thinks he manages it well.

Loki gasps against Thor's mouth at the intrusion.

Thor slowly slides his finger in and out of his brother's body. He locates Loki's prostate and presses on it, making Loki scream.

He has been dreaming about this for years, so it does not take him long to work three fingers into Loki's body. He can hardly wait to get his cock inside Loki's heat.

His younger brother whimpers as Thor fucks him with his fingers.

* * *

Thor is seventeen and Loki is fourteen and Thor still has not been able to shake his attraction, if anything it has grown stronger.

The two of them have always been very tactile with each other and Loki does not seem to notice how Thor's hands begin to linger on his flesh.

Thor wants to see how much touching he can get away with. He wonders at what point Loki will notice that something strange is going on.

Thor can put his hand under Loki's shirt, to touch that soft flesh of his stomach, when they lie together, and Loki does not seem to mind. Sometimes Thor just leaves his hand still there, at others he rubs the skin with his thumb. Once he even toyed with Loki's bellybutton.

Loki even allows Thor to kiss his neck and collarbone.

Thor is waiting for the day that he pushes too far and makes Loki angry at him, but he hopes that that day never comes.

* * *

Thor pulls his fingers out and kisses Loki.

He positions himself at Loki's entrance.

"I love you, my brother." Thor says, and then he is pushing inside.

* * *

Thor is nearly eighteen and Loki is nearly fifteen. Thor is going to be moving out soon and he is really worried about his brother.

Thor knows about Loki's cutting and the drugs. He wants to help his younger brother, but Loki had made him swear that he would not tell.

Thor will not break an oath, especially one to Loki.

Thor wishes that Loki would move in with him when he moves out.

They fit together perfectly, like it was made to be. Thor Odinson and his beautiful, baby brother.

They start slow, but they are both so desperate for each other now that it does not stay slow for long.

They move together in a frenzy. Loki cries out his name, as he writhes under Thor in pleasure.

It does not last long. They are both too frantic.

The first time does not last long, but it does not take much time for them both to be ready to go again.

They stay the night at the motel and go another round in the morning before they start their drive back.

They get home and Frigga hugs them both tightly. Loki asks them about the adoption papers and Odin takes over explaining.

Nearly sixteen year ago Odin had had an affair with a woman named Laufey. They broke it off, but then months later Odin found out that she was pregnant. She died in childbirth and Odin wanted his son, so Frigga had adopted him and had raised Loki as her own.

Loki was looking at Thor in wonderment. They were still brothers! Thor pulled Loki into a tight hug.

They stay together in their old room that night and the next day Loki moves into Thor's flat.

* * *

Loki sits at the table and does his homework, and helps Thor with his work from College, because Loki has always been better at schoolwork.

Loki stops cutting and barely ever take drugs(but when he does Thor watches over him).

They cuddle on the bed and couch and kiss for hours and make love.

Life is exactly how it should be. Thor and Loki Odinson bound together forever, and Thor is never letting go.


End file.
